


Cupid's Army

by An_Ordinary_Writer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ordinary_Writer/pseuds/An_Ordinary_Writer
Summary: “Great,” Emira faced the whole group, “So, now that we’re all in agreement, are there any more questions?”Gus raised his hand.“What is it?”“Can we have a cool team name?”“...We’re four teenagers and an animal mascot working together on jumpstarting Luz and Amity’s relationship...You better believe we’re getting a cool team name.”OrThe Blight Twins, Willow, Gus, and King team up to make sure Luz and Amity get together. Hijinks will follow.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 57
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have no idea how long this story will be.
> 
> I'm guessing either six or seven chapters. Eight, if it seems like I might not know how to shut up.

It all started on a Friday, 3:15 PM. School just ended, and Emira walked into a cleared out classroom with its club meeting canceled for the day. Or, at least, the room would have been cleared out aside from four people: Her brother, Luz’s little friends, and the human’s weird dog/cat thing.

They were all chatting amongst themselves right up until Emira shut the door to announce her arrival.

“Alright, everybody,” her tone was uncharacteristically stern, “I’ve brought you all here for one reason and one reason only.”

The pet raised his paw.

“Yes...Luz’s pet?”

“First off, I’m the King of Demons. Not a pet,” He explained with annoyance, “Second, where is the free food?”

“...What?”

“The other one said there’d be food at this thing.”

“...Ed?” Emira turned to her brother.

“To be fair, I did think you would bring snacks,” he shrugged,

“Why would--that doesn’t--In what way did I make you think there’d be snacks?”

“Well, who sets up a meeting without snacks?”

“So, there’s no food?” King asked.

“No, there isn’t any food.”

“I’m out,” King got up and began to leave the room, but Emira grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him up.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said pointedly, “Because everyone here is brought together for a single purpose.”

“And what purpose is that?” Willow couldn’t help but question.

“Easy,” Emira turned to the group, “We’re all here to deal with the Luz and Amity situation.”

“What Luz and Amity situation?”

“The situation of the insanely obvious romantic tension between those two.”

…

“I’m pretty sure that tension is one-sided,” Gus pointed out.

“And  _ I’m  _ pretty sure that it’s none of our business,” Willow argued, “This is Luz and Amity’s problem. They should be the ones to solve it.”

“They are going to be the ones to solve it,” Emira explained, “We’re just gonna give them a nudge in the right direction.”

“But why, though? It’s not like it’s bothering anybody.”

“It’s bothering us,” Edric added, “Because, for you two, Amity’s fussing over her crush ends the second the bell screams. For Em and I? We have to live with it. Besides, you’re both Luz’s best friends. Wouldn’t it make you happy knowing she was in a loving relationship?”

“That’s assuming that Luz even likes Amity that way.”

“Which is why we brought this guy,” Emira lifted King, who cocked his head in confusion. “You see, we need someone who spends time with Luz the most so they can judge her feelings for Mittens.”

“I don’t pay attention to junk like that!” King whined, “I told you: I’m the King of Demons. I don’t have time to care about mushy romantic nonsense.”

“But Luz once said that you liked to watch this romantic soap opera,” Gus pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s art! There’s a difference!”

“Even if you don’t know anything now, you can always find out later,” Emira explained to the tiny tyrant, “You can, you know, be our spy on the inside.”

“Hm...the idea of espionage does interest me,” King thought for a moment, ultimately shaking his head soon after, “But I still don’t understand why  _ I _ have to do it.”

“Again, we need a person who spends the most time with Luz. And you live with her, so you’re the best candidate.”

“We would’ve asked the Owl Lady,” Edric admitted, “But she’s...what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Terrifying beyond the capacity of belief,” Emira supplied, to which Ed snapped his fingers.

“Not exactly  _ one  _ word, but I’ll take it.”

“Hey! I’m terrifying!” King squealed, “Back when I was at the top of my game, many trembled before me due to my great power!”

“And how about now?”

“...I can bite your ankles. That’s way more than what Eda can do at the moment.”

“How scary,” Emira then finally dropped King and turned her attention towards the rest of the group. “Anyways, once we finally gauge how Luz feels, the five of us can work from there. Because if Luz likes Amity, then we can nudge them together. And if she doesn’t, then Ed and I can prepare Amity for the worst, while the rest of you can convince Luz to let our sister down gently. Either way, this whole thing can finally come to an end, and we can all go back to the rest of our lives. So, what do you say?”

“I’m in!” Edric exclaimed.

“Ed, I know you’re in. I pitched this to you yesterday.”

Emira pointed at both Gus and Willow.

“I’m focused on you two.”

The younger witches then looked at each other, both of them obviously uncertain if this is the best choice.

“Luz and Amity are my closest friends,” said Willow, “Luz, more so nowadays. Sure, I’d like to help them, but only if they come to me about it. And it isn’t fair to just assume that we know what’s best for either of them, no matter what the situation is.”

“I, for one, am more than excited about the prospect of being a part of a secret team,” Gus claimed, “But I doubt this calls for it. Sorry.”

Emira looked between both witches, glancing at Edric, who just shrugged in response. Letting out a deep sigh, Emira slipped on a serious expression as she faced her younger peers.

“Look, Ed’s right. You guys don’t live with Amity. You don’t get to see how messed up she gets when it comes to her crush on Luz. And sure, it was funny the first few times. But now? It’s a little sad.

“All she has to do is say three words. Three. Simple. Words. And just the idea alone of saying those words terrifies the crap out of Amity, meaning that this ends when Luz comes to her about it. And there’s not a doubt in my mind that Luz would confront Amity about it if she knew. But she doesn’t, so she won’t. And trust me. I’ve tried to clue her in…”

**A Week Ago**

Emira walked up to Luz at her locker and tapped the human on the shoulder. She turned around and happily smiled when she saw who it was.

“Hi, Emira.”

“Hey. You do realize that Amity likes you, right?”

“...”

“And I mean full-on crushing on you.”

“...”

“Hard.”

“...”

“...”

“... _ Pfft _ \--Hahaha! Good one, Em!” Luz said between laughs, “For a second there, I thought you were serious.”

“...I am being serious.”

“Sure you are,” Luz winked.

**Present Day**

“...That is pretty troubling,” Willow admitted.

“Exactly. I get that you don’t want to interfere. I really do. But if we stand aside and let Luz and Amity figure things out for themselves, then they are going to be seventy with Amity as red as bloodroot and Luz being none the wiser. I don’t think I can stand seeing that happen. Do you?”

Willow and Gus still seemed a little uncertain.

“When you say a nudge, what does that mean?” Willow asked.

“I mean nothing more than suggesting stuff,” Emira explained, seeing her chance, “Like, asking Luz about her feelings toward Amity, or convincing them to spend some time together. Any revelations they make or feelings they have that come after will still be their own. We just slightly helped put them on the right path. That’s all.”

“...Alright.”

“Really?”

“I still think that they should work this out themselves,” Willow made clear, “But, I guess I can see the good that can come from this.”

“If Willow’s in, then so am I,” Gus gave a thumbs up.

“Well, I’m out.”

All eyes went to King.

“Why?”

“Because this group has done nothing but assault me physically and emotionally,” the demon detested, “As your future ruler, I deserve respect! So if you want me to be a part of this, I better get something good out of it.”

“...Well, what do you want?”

“The fear of my enemies and the admiration of all of those who are beneath me!”

…

“How about we buy you a cupcake and admit that you’re terrifying?” Willow suggested.

“Make it two cupcakes, and you got a deal.”

“Done.”

“Great,” Emira faced the whole group, “So, now that we’re all in agreement, are there any more questions?”

Gus raised his hand.

“What is it?”

“Can we have a cool team name?”

“...We’re four teenagers and an animal mascot working together on jumpstarting Luz and Amity’s relationship...You better believe we’re getting a cool team name.”

And thus, Cupid’s Army was born.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hecate’s spell then rocketed Azura back, causing the heroic witch to crash against a tree,” Luz read, “’Azura!’ shouted Whiskers the Cat, rushing to his companion’s side, with Meredith the Wise not too far behind.”

“Gonna say it: It bothers me that the cat is named Whiskers,” King said while curled up in Luz’s lap as they relaxed in her room. “I mean, you got all of these fancy names like Azura, Hecate, and Meredith the Wise, and then you have Whiskers? Like, what’s up with that?”

“To be fair, the author admits that it was her publisher’s idea to add in Whiskers,” Luz briefly set the book down, “Apparently that same publisher said it would be a perfect way to appeal to kids.”

“Pander to them is more like it.”

“Yeah, but some fans don’t mind him. In fact, I personally think he’s a good source of comedy during the more dramatic chapters.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like him. I just think that if you’re gonna include some dumb animal sidekick, at least give him a name that fits!”

“You see, this good,” Luz grinned, motioning between them, “I like this little face to face, back and forth debate. It’s a lot more personal than typing things out on a message board.”

“What? You don’t talk about this with your friends?” King asked, seeing an opening.

“Not really. I mean, I do talk a lot about Azura with Amity, but we’re pretty much on the same wavelength with it. Rarely do we actually debate on things like characters and plot threads.”

‘Here we go…’ King thought.

“Speaking of, what do you think about that girl?”

“Who? Amity?”

“Yeah.”

“...Why do you wanna know?”

“Uh…” King briefly panicked, “I’m just curious. You know what they say: Curiosity strengthens the demon.”

“Is that a common saying on the Boiling Isles?”

“Do you think you can disprove it?”

“Probably not.”

“Then, yes! Yes, it is!”

“...Alright?”

“So,” King cleared his throat, “What do you think of that friend of yours?”

“Um, she’s pretty cool,” Luz shrugged, “I don’t hang out with her as often as I do with Gus, Willow, or you, but I think we get along just fine. As I said, we like the same things about The Good Witch Azura, which is great because I never thought I’d get to meet someone who likes the series as much as me. And while she acts a bit salty at times, she can be sweet when she wants to be. Like, really sweet."

“Uh-huh, sure. But do you  _ like _ Amity?”

“...Of course I like her!” Luz seemed genuinely shocked by King’s question, “I like all of my friends. Especially Amity.”

“Yeah, I get that, but how much do you like her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Alright, look,” King got out of Luz’s lap and stood in front of her to keep her attention. “Let’s say you had to rank your friends from the ones you like the least to the ones you like the most. Where would Amity fit into that.”

“What...what kind of question is that?!” Now, Luz sounded offended, “I would never just rank who I like the most.”

“Why not?”

“Why n--Because it's wrong! People aren’t like characters on a TV show. I can’t just rank them based on likeability and personality traits. Nobody does that.”

“I do it all the time. Case in point: the list for people in this house goes from Hooty on the bottom, to then Eda, and then you at the top.”

“D'aww--Wait, NO!” Luz slapped herself, “No. It’s wrong to just rank people, and I shouldn’t be happy that you like me the most...also, what about Lilith?.”

“What  _ about _ Lilith?”

“...yeah, that’s fair. Still, I can’t just play favorites with my friends.”

“Ok…” King scratched his chin in thought for a minute or two before lighting up with an idea. “How about this. If you had to choose who you prefer to hang out with, which would it be: Amity or Willow?”

“...That’s playing favorites, though.”

“More like it’s going with your own heart.”

But Luz still seemed uncertain.

“And think of it this way: It’s not like I’ll tell either of them,” King lied, knowing full well that revealing this information to Willow is reluctantly his job. This is what happens when you sell yourself for two cupcakes.

There was a brief pause between Luz and King, as Luz gently rocked in her sitting position as she thought over even answering King’s question.

“...I guess, if I had to choose, I’d say that I would hang out with...Willow.”

“See, that wasn’t--Wait, what?” King blinked, “Did you say 'Willow?'”

Luz shrugged.

“She’s my best friend. Don’t get me wrong, I really like hanging out with Amity, but I feel like I have to walk on eggshells around her. With Willow, I get to actually be myself.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well--ok, you know how Amity hated me when we first met?”

King nodded.

“Ever since then, I have been working so hard to get to where we’re at right now. And I don’t...I don’t want to do or say anything that could ruin all of that.”

“...But why bother?” King asked, still seeing an opening

“Hm?”

“If you’re forced to act differently around a person, wouldn’t it be better to just drop the relationship?”

“...I guess.”

“So why is it so important to be friends with her?”

Luz then opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, struggling to form an answer.

“Well, to tell you the truth, I don’t know. At first, I thought it was because I wanted to be like Azura and befriend my rival. But looking back...I’m not sure. It’s like every time I see her, there’s a part of me that just wants Amity to like me too. I can’t explain why other than it’s just how I feel.”

“Hm, maybe there’s something there after all,” King muttered.

“What was that?”

“Uh, I said maybe you really care after all...about Amity...obviously.”

“...Yeah. Obviously. Because, as I said, I care about all of my friends.”

“Clearly.”

“So, do you feel any stronger now?”

“What? OH, right! Yeah, I feel pretty strong,” King laughed nervously, “So strong that I’m gonna go ahead and...do something strong somewhere else. Bye!”

And with that, King scampered out of Luz’s room, leaving the human feeling very confused about what just happened.

“...Ok, then?”

** Later, at night… **

It was 11:30 in the evening, and everyone in the Owl House had fallen fast asleep. Except for King, who quietly snuck his way out of Luz’s room and down into the living room. Two things caught his attention once he entered: The crystal ball on the coffee table and the fact that Lilith was still sleeping on the couch.

‘Eda really needs to give that girl her own room,’ King thought, slowly making his way over to the table and somehow managing to avoid any creaky floorboards. When he finally got to his destination, he scooped up the crystal ball and then turned to leave.

_ Creak! _

And, of course, that’s when he finally stepped on the wrong floorboard. Turning to Lilith, King saw her flip over on the couch, mumbling in her sleep.

“Mmm...Alador,” she mumbled, “I’m so happy you left Odalia for me…”

‘...Nope,’ King went back to leaving the living room, ‘Not touching that.’

Once exiting, King went to the kitchen and sat at the table with the ball. Mostly because there wasn’t any other room at the moment with a good connection. He then selected the face time function and entered the number that Emira forced King to memorize. Next time, he’s going to ask for three cupcakes with all this work he has to do.

Finally, at long last, King entered a chat room with the twins, Willow and Gus. Each of them sat upright at either a desk or table.

“About time,” said Emira, who was sharing a crystal ball with her brother. “What took you so long?”

“We just have the one crystal ball, alright?” King whispered, “I told you yesterday that I have to wait late at night to go get it.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would be this late.”

“Can we just get this over with?” Willow chirped up, “My dads are going to kill me if they find out I’m staying up this far past curfew.”

“Of course. Now, King--”

“Oh! Oh!” Gus raised his hand excitedly.

“Yeah, little guy?”

“Can I do the thing?”

Emira rolled her eyes but still held a fond smile.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Yes!” Gus then cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice, “I now declare that the first meeting of Cupid’s Army has...begun.”

“...Why does he get to do that?” Edric asked, disheartened.

“Shoosh.” his sister responded, “Now, King, what did you learn?”

“Well, I asked Luz what she thinks of Amity,” the demon reported, “From what I can tell, she means a lot to her. As for how much Luz cares, I’m pretty sure it goes either way.”

“...So basically, nothing that we already know.”

“To be fair, I asked Luz where she would rank Amity in her list of friends, but apparently Luz thinks that’s a ‘bad thing.’”

“Don’t put air quotes into that,” Willow snipped, “Because Luz is right. That  _ is _ a bad thing. Nobody does that.”

“I do it.”

Everyone else’s eyes, except for King’s, went wide from Emira’s confession.

“You seriously rank your friends?” Edric was the first to ask, incredulously.

“Friends. Family. Basically, every group I’m a part of, I rank the other people in it from worst to best.”

Edric blinked.

“Including this group?”

“Yup.”

“And  _ our _ family?”

“Eeyup.”

“...”

“...”

“...Am I at least your favorite--”

“You don’t wanna know the answer to that.”

“Aw, man…”

“Anyways,” Emira went back to facing the crystal ball, “Gus, Willow. What about you two? Do you at least remember anything from how Luz acted around Amity in the past?”

Willow, on her part, shrugged.

“As far as I can tell, it could go either way. Luz definitely cares a lot about Amity, but she’s also filled with an infinite amount of love towards everything around her that it’s hard to separate the platonic from the romantic.”

“Agreed,” Gus nodded along, “Today, I was thinking back to Luz’s reactions to all the times Amity hung out with us. From what I can tell, Luz is always happy to see her.”

“But the question is, ‘How happy is she?” Emira conquered.

“I could probably figure that out,” King suggested, “But it’s gonna require a whole lot more--”

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the kitchen. King looked up from the crystal ball, wide-eyed, and frozen. Fortunately, it wasn’t Luz, like he thought it was. Unfortunately…

“Who are you talking to at this hour?” Lilith asked, holding a ball of light and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Uh…” King glanced back and forth between the crystal ball and Lilith. “...Nobody important.”

“Nice try. It’s nearly midnight, and nobody talks to someone unimportant at this time. Now, who are they?”

“...Who’s Alador?”

Lilith looked much more awake after that question.

“...What?”

“I heard you mumbling in your sleep about a guy named Alador. You sounded pretty happy that he left some other girl for you.”

Now, the elder Clawthorne’s usual pale complexion became a lot pinker.

“So, who is he?”

“...”

“...”

“...I’ll pretend that this was just a dream if you promise not to tell another soul about that.”

“Deal.”

With that, Lilith popped her ball of light and exited the kitchen. Feeling smug, King brought his attention back to the group. Only to see the twins now pale-faced.

“...What’s up with you two?”

“...Was that Ms. Lilith?” Emira asked with a squeak.

“Yeah, she lives with us now. It’s a real pain.”

“...The other woman that...Alador left. Was her name Odalia?”

“Uh, yeah. It was. Why? Do you know ‘em?”

But Edric and Emira said nothing. Instead, they looked straight ahead with ten-thousand-mile-long stares, with their expressions filled with horror and disgust...Right up until Edric fell, sideways first, out of his chair and onto the floor.

“Ed’s got the right idea,” Emira spoke up, pointing to her passed out twin while still staring ahead. “I think it’s time we call it a night.”

“Y’know, Willow and I can talk to Luz on Monday,” Gus suggested, “Maybe we can gauge her opinions on Amity instead.”

“Good idea. Especially since King proved that he’s useless.”

“Hey! I, at least, gave you something.”

“Oh, you gave us something alright,” Emira said, focussing on King. “You gave us the mental image of Amity’s old tutor wanting to get with our--Nope!”

Emira started shaking her head while thumping it.

“Nope. Nope. Nopity-nope-nope-nope! I am  _ not _ thinking about that. Because that is disgusting and disturbing, and...GAH!”

Emira then hung up on the video call, leaving only Gus, Willow, and King in the group chat.

“...Alright then,” Gus went back to speaking in his deep voice, “I now declare that the first meeting of--”

“Goodnight, Gus,” Willow hung up as well.

“...First meeting adjourned,” Gus hung up as well, with King turning the crystal ball off soon after.

Thus ending the first meeting of Cupid’s Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I don't support LilithxAlador in any way, shape, or form...but I saw the potential for a joke, so I took it.
> 
> Sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's your plan exactly?" Willow asked as she and Gus entered Hexide.

"It's simple," Gus pulled out a notepad and a pen, "I'm going to tell Luz that I have an assignment for my journalism class. What I have to do is to write a report on a recognizable figure of the Boiling Isles, and I'll say that there is no more famous of a person than the heiress of the Blight Family Fortune herself: Amity Blight."

"Uh-huh?"

"So, I'll say that I need to interview Luz to give me the scoop, given the fact that she knows Amity the most. Then, I'll subtly move on to asking Luz about her feelings toward Amity, more specifically, her romantic feelings, and boom! We got the info we were sent out to find. How's that for a full-proof plan?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it fool-proof," Willow commented.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well..." Willow began to list off her fingers, "Why are you doing a journalism assignment when you quit the class after interviewing Hooty? Why would the teacher allow you to report on the heiress to the Blights and not Mr. and Mrs. Blight themselves? Why would you interview Luz about Amity when you could interview me, Boscha, or literally anybody else? In fact, why not just go ahead and interview Amity if you're doing a report on her?"

"...I could just say that I decided against quitting."

"Gus..."

"Alright, fine," Gus threw aside his notepad. "What about you? What's your plan?"

"Easy. We just walk up to Luz and ask if she has a crush on Amity."

"Woah, what?!" Gus stood in front of Willow, blocking her path and holding her attention, "But Mastermind said we need to be subtle."

"Actually--" Willow blinked, "...Mastermind?"

"Yeah. I figure we'd have code names to keep things extra secret. Emira's Mastermind, I'm Brains, you're Brawn, and Edric's Face."

"...What's King?"

"Furball."

"Hm...Well, anyways, _Mastermind_ said that we act subtly about getting them together. She didn't say anything about being forward about Luz's feelings."

"I'm pretty sure that was implied."

"And I'm pretty sure that this whole thing is still a bad idea. So the second we figure out Luz's feelings for Amity and report back, I'm done."

"You're done?!" Gus sounded genuinely betrayed, "But whose going to be our muscle?"

"Gus, no one should get involved with other's personal relationships," Willow explained as she walked past her younger friend. "I only agreed to help because I didn't want you guys to do anything too drastic. But after thinking about it over the weekend and knowing we have to be all secretive and use codenames, I don't feel right about being a part of this anymore. What if Luz and Amity find out that we meddled in their own lives? Do you really think they'd be grateful? Or would they most likely get angry?"

"I guess they would be angry," Gus admitted, "But do you really think Luz would be able to pull it off on her own."

"Hey, you and I both know Luz isn't the bonehead people think she is. In fact, she can be quite smart when she has to be. And I'm sure the second she knows about her own feelings, she'll be fine all...on...her..."

But Willow lost her train of thought once she looked down the hallway. Curious, Gus looked as well, only to see their favorite human struggling to open her locker. Or, more specifically, struggling to pry open its mouth with a crowbar.

"...Do you think she knows that lockers bite off the hand of those who try to force their way inside?" Gus asked

"Probably not, given how wouldn't even be doing that if she did."

"...We should probably stop her."

"We definitely should stop her. Hey, Luz!"

Hearing her name, Luz looked over and warmly smiled once she saw her two best friends walking up to her.

"Hey, peeps!" she greeted them, "Don't mind me. I'm just dealing with the fact that my locker is being a butt right now."

"You know you could ask us for help, right?" Willow pointed out.

"No thanks. I got this," Luz then went back to focussing on prying open her locker with all of her nerd strength. "So, what have you two been up to lately."

"Oh, you know," Gus nervously laughed, "This and that. Definitely not anything super suspicious like--"

"Do you have a crush on Amity?"

Luz's crowbar snapped in half.

"...What?" she asked, a slight blush beginning to form. "Wha-why-Why would you ask that?"

"It's a fair question," Willow shrugged, "You've been spending a lot of time with her, have done a lot of heroic gestures for her, even went to _grom_ with her. Honestly, it'd be weird _not_ to wonder if you have a crush on her."

"...Huh...I guess you have a point..."

"So...do you?"

"Uh, well, um," Luz stuttered, "I don't-that's-I-I never...I don't know. To be honest."

"You don't know?" Gus questioned with a confused tilt to his head.

"I know that's a weird answer, but I honestly never thought about Amity that way. I mean, I guess it...I don't know. Why are you asking, anyway?"

"Because Amity has a crush on you and--" Willow slapped a hand over Gus' mouth, aiming a strained smile at Luz.

"Give us one second," she said while walking Gus a few feet away. Once out of hearing distance from Luz, Willow whispered, "What was that?"

"You said to be straight forward!" Gus whispered screamed.

"About Luz's feelings for Amity. Not the other way around."

"I panicked!"

"Well, then stop panicking. Because now we need to fix this."

They both turned back to face Luz, only to be caught off guard by the human cackling.

"Sorry, sorry," she said between laughs, "Oh, man. Gus, buddy, that was a good one."

"...What was?"

"You saying that Amity has a crush on me. Seriously, is that like a running joke in the Illusions Track? Because Emira said the same thing the other day, and it was just as priceless."

"...You really believe that's a joke?" Willow asked, feeling extra confused.

"Obviously. I mean, c'mon. Could you imagine if that was actually true?"

"It's seriously that unbelievable to you that Amity has a crush on you?"

"Not just Amity. Nobody likes me that way."

Willow and Gus were both taken aback. What shocked them wasn't just what Luz said, but how she said it. There wasn't a sad tilt to her voice or even an ounce of regret. Luz claimed that nobody likes her as if it was a statement a fact. All with a smile on her face.

"What...What are you talking about."

"Back home, I had crushes on a lot of people. And I mean, a _lot_ of people. But none of them ever felt the same way, never had a crush on me first, and the ones who said they did usually said it as a prank or a joke. So I figured that's all it is. People don't like me like how I like them. And if they say they do, then they're just goofing around like you guys."

"...And you're ok with that idea?"

"I'll admit that it hurt really bad when it finally clicked. But after a while, it just becomes one of those things that you learn to accept. Like how racism will never die or that the electoral college will always exist. It stinks, but you learn to live with it."

"Luz--"

But before Willow could even finish her sentiment, the bell screamed, signaling students that they had five minutes before class started.

"Aw man," Luz kicked her locker, "Guess I'm gonna have to go without my books...again."

Willow scratched Luz's locker in just the right spot, letting it open up and having the other half of the crowbar clang to the floor.

"Oh, sweet!" Luz grabbed one of her textbooks and headed off for class, "Thanks, Willow! You're the best!"

"I guess we know what to report to the rest of Cupid's Army," Gus said once Luz was gone, "There's no point in subtly getting them together if Luz thinks it's all a joke. Right, Willow?"

"...Yeah..."

"Welp, I see you later," Gus walked off toward his own class.

"Uh-huh," Willow nodded, but she wasn't really paying attention. Because at that moment, all she could think about was that her best friend fully believes that she isn't worth being loved. And that won't stand.

**At Lunch**

"And then this one time in fifth grade, I tried to see how many chicken fingers I could fit in my nose. Long story short, the school's nurse said that my limit is fifteen."

"Uh-huh, sure," Willow said, half-listening as Luz told her story, "So, Luz, have you ever noticed how Amity acts around you?"

"What do you mean?" Luz asked, inspecting a fried griffin finger for some reason. "Also: How many of these do think can fit in my--"

Willow slapped away the griffin finger.

"What I mean is that when you're around her, Amity gets all red-faced and flustered. Kind of weird if you ask me."

"Not really. Because I actually know why Amity acts that way."

"...Which is?"

"You see, Edric told me that when Amity gets really mad, her face gets all red. She also gives the impression of a person who doesn't like her personal space getting invaded. Which means only one thing."

"She has a crush on you."

"Good one," Luz laughed, "But no. You see, Amity just gets annoyed that I invade her personal bubble. I just need to remember to be mindful of her space until she becomes ok with me being a little closer to her. When that happens, then maybe she won't be mad at me when I go in for a hug anymore."

"...That's an interesting theory."

"Why, thank you very much."

"Except that it's wrong."

Luz blinked.

"How is it--"

"If Amity really was mad at you, then why doesn't she act like it?"

"...Maybe she's just trying to be nice?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well...Maybe...Ok, so I guess the reason isn't that she's mad. But what other explanation could there be?"

"Here's one: She has a crush on you and doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Ok, Willow, you can stop making that joke now."

"It's not a joke. Amity likes you. Likes you-likes you."

"Seriously, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not funny anymore!" Luz snapped, causing the whole cafeteria to go silent for a moment, only to eventually go back to the chatter. As for Willow, she couldn't help but be shocked.

"Luz?"

"Look, you're not--" Luz took a deep, long, and calming breath before continuing. "You're not the first person who tried so hard to convince me that someone has a crush on me. It always goes the same way: They manage to convince me, I ask that person if it's true, and they call a freak and remind me that something like that is impossible. It was never funny then, and it's not funny now. So, as my friend, can you please...stop? Just...stop."

Luz slumped in her seat, choosing to actually eat her griffin fingers now. Only this time in silence. But Willow refused to let this go.

"Luz, how long have we known each other?" she asked.

"About a couple of months."

"Ok. In that time, did I ever come across as a person who would pull such a cruel prank on you of all people?"

"...No."

"Exactly. Which means--Look at me."

Reluctantly so, Luz looked up from her lunch tray to give Willow her attention, who was staring back at Luz with sincerity in the witch's eyes.

"Which means you know that I'm being serious when I say that Amity has a crush on you."

"...But that doesn't make sense." Luz shook her head.

"It makes more sense than believing that a person will never like you that way."

"Because people don't."

"Well, guess what. Someone does. And trust me when I say that person has it bad for you."

"How can you know?"

"I have eyes. That's how."

But Luz still didn't look too sure.

"You could always ask Amity yourself," Willow suggested.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because when she says no, it's going to make things weird and awkward between us!"

"Things are already weird and awkward between you two. Besides, she won't say no. Not when you ask her to be one-hundred-percent honest with you."

"But...But..."

"Look," Willow grabbed Luz's hand in an attempt to comfort the poor girl, "You don't have to do this anytime soon if you don't want to. Whether it be today, tomorrow, or even weeks from now, it won't matter. But I still think you should ask her."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to know that you're someone worth having a crush on."

At that, the bell screamed, letting everyone know that lunch was over.

"Promise me you will ask her about it at some point," Willow said as she and Luz got up from their seats. "Please. For your sake."

"...Alright," Luz sighed, "I'll do it."

"Good," Willow smiled, "Trust me. You won't regret the answer."

**After School.**

Throughout most of the day, the conversation Luz had with Willow rang in her brain. It became so emotionally draining for the poor human that she just wanted to head home and crash on her sleeping bag.

That is until she saw a streak of green within the crowd of students exiting Hexide.

For a split second, Luz thought about ignoring it and leaving things be. But then, she remembered what she promised Willow.

'Might as well do it now and get it over with,' Luz thought before shouting, "Hey, Amity!"

At the sound of her name, Amity stopped mid-step and turned around as Luz was walking up. There was already a blush beginning to form on Amity's face as she clutched her books tight.

"Luz!" she exclaimed, "Hey! Hi! Hey, um...Hi...I've said hi too many times, haven't I."

"Probably," Luz smiled, but her heart wasn't in it that much. Amity must have noticed because her brow furrowed immediately.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "Did someone make you upset? Who was it? Give me a name, and I'll make sure that person pays!"

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just...been a long day. Y'know?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. I get what you mean...buddy..." Amity lifted a fist to playfully jab Luz in the shoulder. Except she clearly decided against it at the last minute, leaving her fist suspended in the air, only to slowly and awkwardly lower it.

"...Amity," Luz said, deciding to ignore what just transpired, "If I ask you something, do you promise to be honest with me?"

"Of course! You can ask me anything."

"Ok," Luz took a deep breath, "Do you have a crush on me.

Amity's books slipped right out of her hands, the pink tint to her cheeks disappearing as her face became pale. Or _paler_ than usual.

"...Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-Wha-who-Why-What-What-Why-Why would ask that?" she eventually spat out, And Luz would admit, she felt taken aback by the response.

"Because someone told me that--"

"Who was it!? Was it Ed and Em? I swear to the Titan, that is the _last time_ I tell them anything private...like..."

What Amity said clicked into both girl's minds. Resulting in both of them standing frozen and wide-eyed.

"...So you...You _do_ have a crush on me?" Luz couldn't even believe the clarification she was asking for. Amity, in response, let loose a sigh.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it now," she walked over to the nearest courtyard bench and sat down. Patting the seat next to her, Amity waited patiently as Luz numbly walked over to sit down as well.

"...Yes," Amity finally said, "Yes, I do have a crush on you, Luz."

Luz was suddenly glad that they were sitting as her legs felt like jelly at the moment.

"...Really?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. Really."

"...H...How"

Amity chuckled.

"I asked myself that same question a lot when it first clicked in my mind. And at this point, an easier question would be how could I not."

"But I'm...me."

"Exactly. You're _you_. You're sweet, funny, smart, brave, caring, and are just...you're the first person I've met in a long time that has ever cared about me so much. You did things for me that I would have never expected from anyone else, even when I was so...cold to you. You still cared."

"But...but...people don't have crushes on me."

Amity looked stunned by Luz's response.

"What in the world made you think that was true?"

"It's how it worked in the human world! I'm not...I was never...Nobody likes me that way."

"...I do."

Luz looked at Amity. Really looked at Amity. And it was her turn to be stunned while staring at the absolute genuineness on the other girl's expression.

"Wh-Why didn't you say anything?"

Amity sighed.

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. This has been the best friendship I've had since Willow. And while I would love for it to be something more, I didn't want to scare you away."

"How would I be scared away?"

"Because I have no idea if you like girls, let alone me. If I told you how I felt and if you didn't feel the same way, then things would be awkward and weird between you and me. Meaning that we might stop hanging out as a result. And I didn't want that. Because I'd much rather be a mess around you than be without you."

'I guess that makes sense,' Luz kept to herself, running a hand through her hair.

"So..." Amity nervously fiddled with her fingers, her eyes filled with worry, yet a hint of hope. "That's how I feel...What do you think?"

Luz knew the implications behind those words. Her friend wanted to know if her feelings were reciprocated. Unfortunately, Luz's brain was in tatters at the moment that she couldn't even think of an answer.

Someone like-likes her.

_Amity_ like-likes her.

To Luz, that felt like it was scientifically proven that the Earth was indeed flat or that the Good Witch Azura was objectively an awful form of literature. Something that made no sense but was real and right in front of her face.

"I...I need some time to think," Luz got up and started to walk away.

"Think about what?" Amity asked with something hidden in her tone that Luz could not recognize.

"Everything," she explained, "You. Me. And...all of that. I just need time to process all of this."

"Ok," Amity nodded as she got up as well, "How much time do you need?"

"No more than a day. I promise."

"Alright," there was a crack in the young witch's voice, "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok...José..."

"...I'm not--"

"I know you're not called José," Luz shook her head, "It's an expression where I'm from."

"Oh...Well, by then, José."

Luz awkwardly shot finger guns and went back to walking in the direction of the Owl House.

Unbeknownst to her, she just gave Cupid's Army a lot of work to do as Amity gathered her books and ran home, struggling to hold in her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to talk about this!" Emira exclaimed as she entered her and her brother's room.

"I feel like we should, though," Edric said as he closed the door behind him.

"Ed, I really, really, REALLY don't want to talk about the idea that Ms. Lilith had a...specific dream about her and our father."

"Yeah, but what if this explains why she volunteered to be Amity's tutor?"

"I don't know, I don't care, and I would very much like to drop this conversation right now," Emira forced a smile, "If you don't mind."

"Fine," Edric relucted, plopping on his bed, "So, what should we talk about, then?"

"We  _ could _ talk about our mission," Emira suggested, "In fact, you know what, I'm gonna go ahead and text Gus and Willow for the information they gathered. That way we can--"

_ SLAM! _

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER!?"

Edric and Emira jumped at not only the sound of their door being kicked open but also the question that a very angry and tear-streaked Amity screeched at both of them.

"...What?" was all Emira could think to ask.

"Don't you DARE screw with me now!" Amity slammed the door behind her as she stomped in. "Luz asked me if I had a crush on her. AND, the only reason she asked was that someone told her that I did. So why. Why would you betray the first and only ounce of trust I've ever given to either of you and tell Luz about my crush!?"

But Ed and Em didn't say anything. Their only response was to stay frozen in place, jaws slacked, and eyes wide.

"Amity," Edric spoke up, "We didn't tell Luz."

"STOP LYING!"

"We're not lying!" Edric held his hands up in defense, "Honest. We're just as shocked as you are."

"No, you're lying. And I know you're lying. You know how? Because I've only talked about my crush to you two. No one else. So there's no one else that could have gone to Luz and tell her. NO ONE!"

"Amity, listen to me," Emira put both of her hands on her sister's shoulders to calm her down, "Ed and I didn't tell Luz. Alright?"

"But then who--"

"We don't know. But it honestly could have been anybody."

"How could it have been anybody? I was super subtle about it."

Emira raised an eyebrow out of skepticism.

"...Ok, so I had a few slip-ups."

"That's putting lightly, and you know it. But hey, look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?! Luz knows that I have a crush on her, and worse yet, she reacted almost exactly how I expected her to!"

"What do you mean?" Edric asked, "Does she not want to be friends anymore?"

"Well, no," Amity admitted, "But she did say that she needs to process things. What does that even mean? Like...what does that mean? Just...just...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like," Emira explained as calmly as she could. "A pretty girl like you just admitted to liking Luz, which probably never happened to her before, and she just needs time to process that information."

"But what if Ed's right and--"

"Amity, think about what you just said."

"..."

"Did you think about it?"

"Yeah?"

"And are you aware of how crazy Ed being right sounds?"

"...Yeah."

"Hey!"

"Shut it!" Emira told her brother before returning her attention back to her sister, "Now listen to me: Luz needs time to think, and that's ok. I'm sure once she takes the time she needs, the last thing she'll say is that you're not friends anymore."

"You think so?"

"I know so. In the meantime, why don't you go to your room and do some homework to relax."

"...You seriously think I do homework to relax?"

"...What other reason could you do it?"

"To get a good grade and--Ok, you know what, nevermind," Amity started to head toward the door, "I  _ am _ going to go do homework, but not because it relaxes me. Only because there is a lot that I have to do."

And once their little sister left, Edric waited a little longer to make sure she was gone before looking at his twin.

"You really think Luz will still want to be friends?"

"Honestly, it's up in the air at the moment," Emira shrugged.

"Then why did you--"

"Because you saw her, Ed! If I didn't say anything, she would have just continued her panic attack until she passed out from anxiety. It's for the best to just be reassuring."

"Ok? So, what do we do now?"

"Easy," Emira summoned her scroll, "We figured out what happened. The Spells of Our Lives is playing right now, right?"

"I don't know, that's an old person's show. Why?"

**Meanwhile, At the Owl House**

_ "Oh, Castaleriana. I love you with all of my heart." _

_ "I love you too, Boraxion!" _

"...This counts as entertainment for you?" Lilith asked as she was forced to watch Spells of Our Lives on the couch with King and Eda.

"It counts as entertainment for King," Eda explained, "I just join in for the last few minutes so I can be ready to watch some quality programming."

"I can hear you, you know. Now hush!" King shushed the sisters, "It's starting to get good."

"You do realize that it's not a good thing that an hour-long show starts to get good in the last few minutes, right?" Lilith pointed out.

"I said hush!"

Just then, the door slammed open.

"Luz is here! Hoot-hoot," Hooty screeched.

"HUSH!" King yelled back as Luz plodded through the living room. 

"Hey, Kid," Eda greeted her apprentice, "How was school."

"It was fine, I guess."

"Stop."

At the sound of her mentor's commanding tone, Luz froze in her tracks, turned around, and met Eda looking at Luz with a quirk to her eyebrow.

"Since when is school 'fine, I guess' to you?" she asked.

"That's it!" King scooped up the crystal ball and scampered out of the room. "If none of you will shut up while I watch my stories, then I'll go somewhere that's actually quiet!"

"Just remember I have dibs when you're done, you little gremlin!" Eda called after King, to then look back to Luz. "But seriously, though, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Luz denied, "It's just that...something happened...after school?"

"Which is?"

"...Eda, did people ever have crushes on you when you were in school?"

"I'm almost insulted you would even ask," Eda joked, "When I was your age, I was already getting attention from both the ladies and the men, going on dates and breaking hearts all the while. Ask Lilith. She was there."

"It's true," the elder Clawthorne groaned, "I would often catch Edalyn having a--A-hem--study break with one of our peers in the hallways."

"Yup, those were the days," But Eda's nostalgia quickly turned to curiosity. "Why are you asking, anyway?"

"Well, it's--"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King shouted somewhere upstairs.

"...it's because I found out today that one of my friends like me," Luz confessed, choosing to ignore the interruption. "Something like that has never happened before, at least for me, and I don't know how to react to that."

Both Eda and Lilith shared a look, giving Luz their full attention with a mix of concern and intrigue.

"Which friend would that be, exactly?" Lilith asked.

"...Amity," Luz said after a full minute of hesitation.

"Ok," Eda nodded, "And, out of curiosity, when finding out about this, did Amity tell you or did you ask her if she did."

"I asked her, but--"

"In your face!" Eda shouted at her sister. Liliths responded by rolling her eyes, pulling twenty snails out of her pocket, and handed them over to Eda. Luz, in her part, blinked in surprise.

"You two knew...and you made a bet on it?!"

"Listen, Luz," Eda said as she pocketed her money, "Anybody with eyes, ears, and half a brain could tell that girl was head over heels in love with you."

"Agreed," Lilith nodded along, "I was here the least, and even I could tell that Ms. Blight's infatuation towards you is quite obvious."

"Not to me, it wasn't!"

"If it makes you feel better, Luz," Hooty chimed in, "I didn't know either."

"...That actually doesn't make me feel better, Hooty."

"Always happy to help! Hoot-hoot!"

And once Hooty shut the door on himself, Luz returned her attention back to both Clawthorne sisters.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she furiously asked.

"Eh, it wasn't our place," Eda shrugged, "This was your and Amity's problem. Not ours. For it to end, you would have to be the ones to solve it."

"Plus, we agreed that you receiving any help whatsoever would lessen the outcome," Lilith added.

"That too.  _ But _ don't worry, kid. Unlike Lily, I actually had faith that you could figure this out on your own."

"But I didn't figure this out on my own!" Luz confessed, "Willow told me that Amity had a crush on me, and I asked her if it was true!"

"Willow?"

"I'll be taking my twenty snails back now, thank you," Lilith said smugly.

"Dangit, Luz!" Eda ripped her money out of her pocket and slapped it back onto Lilith's hands, "Why couldn't you just see what was in front of you."

"Well, excuse me for never thinking it was possible for someone to like me!"

That caused both Clawthornes to stare back at the human, feeling both shocked and confused.

"...Mind running that by me again?" Eda requested.

"Back in the human world, nobody had a crush on me," Luz explained, "Anybody who said they did was just people pulling a prank on me, and that's it. So I just figured that means I'm not a person people have crushes on. And then the next thing I know, Amity is apparently an exception, and I...and I don't know what to think about that."

Luz sounded, and looked, dejected after mentioning that last bit. This caused Eda to get out of her seat, walk over, and put a tentative hand on Luz's shoulder.

"Couple of things," the mentor said, "First off, give me a list of names of all those kids who pulled those pranks on you. I'll make sure they know better when I curse each and every one of them once we get you home."

Luz breathed out a chuckle, but it didn't last long to lighten her mood.

"Second," Eda continued, "I wouldn't blame you for being so confused about this whole thing. If I went through what you did, I'd find this hard to believe too. But the thing is, Luz: Anybody, no matter what world you're trapped in, would be more than lucky to be with you. Those little monsters in your world may not know that, but here, you can at least take solace in knowing you caught the heart of the richest girl on the Isles."

"That last part is probably not the takeaway you want to make here."

"No one asked for your opinion Lilith," Eda snarked back, causing Luz to fully laugh this time.

"I guess that does make me feel a little better," she smiled, "And, now that I think about it, how the heck did I even get a girl like Amity to like me?"

"Easy," Eda ruffled her human's hair, "It's because you're you. And that's all anybody needs."

"Thanks, Eda," Luz said between laughter, "Sorry that I was such a bonehead that you lost your money, though."

"Aw, don't worry about it, kid. Besides, the thought of you getting yourself a little girlfriend is worth more than twenty snails."

Luz blinked.

"Girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh," Eda seemed stunned, "My bad. I just assumed that with how often you've obsessed over Baby Blight that there might have been some reciprocated feelings there."

"No, that's not...I mean, I don't  _ think _ that's why I like hanging out with Amity. To be honest, I never thought about her that way until today. Which is why I told her that I'll think about it."

"...Did those exact words when she confessed to you?"

"Yeah?"

Both Eda and Lilith cringed at that answer.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Um...Ok, so it's entirely your fault," Eda claimed, "But think about it: A girl, who has been crushing on you for a while now, just spilled her guts out to you to receive an answer--probably expecting a no but hoping for a yes. And your response was to say, 'I'll think about it.'"

"..."

"..."

"..." It finally clicked in Luz's brain what she has done. And once it did, her eyes went wide, and her expression turned into one of anxiety.

"¡Ay, soy tan ESTÚPIDO!" she screamed, running out of the living room and bounding up the stairs.

"Yikes," Eda sighed, "I better go after her to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Ok, I'm confused about the relationship between you two," Lilith said, "Is she your student or your adopted daughter?"

"Yes," was all Eda said she followed her adopted student.

**A Few Minutes Ago in Luz's Room**

King shut the door behind him, walking over to Luz's sleep cocoon and planting his keister right on it. Once comfortable, King held the crystal ball in front of him, giving his full, undivided attention to the story playing before him.

_"Please,_ _Castaleriana. Will you marry me?"_

_ "Oh, I would love to Boraxion, but I mustn't!" _

_ "Why not, my love?" _

_ "Oh, Boraxion, I'm afraid that it's because I'm not Castaleriana!" _

_ "What?!" _

King held the crystal ball closer to his face in anticipation.

_ "You see, I am actually--" _

And right as Castaleriana was about to say her big reveal, the face-time feature on the crystal ball went off, saying that "Emira was calling." Thus interrupting the soap opera in the process.

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" King couldn't help but shout to the heavens, angrily pressing the answer call button to see who would dare interrupt the King of Demon's stories. And when the twins, Willow and Gus' faces popped up, he glared at each and every one of them.

"Do you have any idea what you miscreants have done to me?! Castaleriana was about to tell Boraxion who she really was!"

"...Nothing you just said made sense to any of us," but all Edric did was make King madder.

"Why are you even calling me?!" he demanded, "We agreed to only have these stupid meetings late at night on Saturdays! Sat. Ur. Days! Not Mondays when I'm watching my stories. Saturdays!"

"I'm calling because it's an emergency meeting time," Emira told the rest of the group. “And I figured that you would have a crystal ball at the moment seeing how that soap opera Gus said you liked is playing.”

“It wasn’t worth the risk, though!”

“Sure it was. You’re here, which means we can start the meeting.”

"Oh, ok!" Gus cleared his voice and spoke in a deep voice. "I now declare that the second--"

"No time for fanfare!" Emira interrupted, "Right now, I want to know: Which one of you three told Luz that Amity likes her?"

Suddenly, Gus looked less excited and more nervous.

"Um, I maybe probably absolutely let it slip to Luz that Amity has a crush on her."

"Why?!"

"Because Willow said to be straightforward about asking Luz!"

"Well, due to you being straightforward, Amity is currently freaking out right now!"

"How come?" Willow asked.

"Because, apparently, thanks to your friend right there, Luz was curious enough to ask Amity for the truth. Meaning that Amity told her and now has to wait for Luz to give a proper answer."

Now it was Willow's turn to look nervous.

"Actually, that might be my fault," she confessed.

"...And I repeat my previous question: WHY?!"

"Because she believed that nobody likes her that way!"

Both Ed and Em sat in stunned silence after that revelation, neither knowing how to respond.

"...Do you have any idea how hard it is to find pirated clips of a soap opera?" King inquired, "It's not a walk in the park, I can tell you that."

"Are you even paying attention to what we're talking about?"

"I'm drifting in and out."

"You, hush," Emira pointed at King before looking at Willow, "Now, what do you mean, Willow?"

"Look, when Gus told Luz that Amity has a crush on her, she still thought that we were joking," the plant track witch explained, "And when she explained that it's because people don't have crushes on her, she genuinely looked like she accepted that as the truth. I couldn't just let Luz go on believing in something so ridiculous, so I kept pushing Amity's crush onto her. Even convincing Luz to ask Amity about it so she can see for herself that she's worth having a crush on."

"Ok, that's all well and good, but did you ever think about Amity in this situation?" Emira frowned, "You put our little sister on the spot, and because of it, things might be even worse now than they originally were."

"Yeah, you were the one who was against meddling in their lives," Edric chimed in, "Now you have a sudden interest to play matchmaker?"

"I'll admit, the results aren't really what I was hoping for," Willow sounded stern, but there was a hint of guilt in her tone. "Still, I don't regret it. Luz is my best friend, and she has done so much for me. The least I owe her is a chance to know that someone could have feelings for her."

"But did you ever think how Luz might react to the truth?" Emira brought up.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that when Amity finally came clean, Luz's response was to say, 'I'll think about it.'"

Both Gus and Willow winced at that. As for King, he was still too busy thinking about his soap opera to care.

"That could have been worded better," Gus admitted.

"Yeah, it could have!" Emira exclaimed, "Especially since now, Amity is freaking out because she thinks her relationship with Luz is over."

"Look, Luz is smart, alright," Willow defended her friend, "I'm sure she'll figure out what she's said soon enough and try to fix things in her own Luz way."

"¡Ay, soy tan ESTÚPIDO!"

"...And it sounds like that will be sooner than later."

Shortly after that scream, Luz burst into her room, panic in her eyes as she looked at King.

"King!" she shouted breathlessly, "I need the crystal ball.  _ Now." _

"Um, why?" was all King could think to ask.

"Because," Luz began to pace as she gave her explanation, "I need to call Amity and tell her that even though I don't know if I like her that way, that doesn't mean that I don't. But calling her also doesn't mean that I do, and I still need time to think about it. Which, again, isn't a no, but it isn't entirely a yes either...now give it!"

"Uh..." King looked down at the crystal ball to see the rest of Cupid's Army vigorously shaking their heads and/or mouthing the word 'no.' "...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, it's definitely not a good idea," Eda commented once she entered the room as well, "Especially since that girl is currently sitting in her mansion right now, waiting for a  _ direct _ answer. No ifs, ands, or maybes about it. You call her, then you better be saying either yes or no."

"But I don't want to--"

"I know you don't want to hurt her feelings," the mentor finished for her student, "The thing is, though, that you already did that. You might not like it, but you're gonna have to live with it for now."

"But-but-but she's going to spend all day thinking that I rejected her feelings!"

"Which is why you need to sort out your own feelings before calling Amity. Otherwise, you're just going to make things worse by reiterating that you still don't know how you feel."

"Well, how do I know how I feel!" Now, Luz was beginning to sound annoyed. And this time, King was hanging onto every word being spoken in front of him. That is until he noticed Gus waving from his side on the crystal ball, which made the tiny tyrant look down to see Gus holding up a piece of paper with words hastily drawn on it.

"Then do what you said you'd do?" King accidentally read out loud, prompting a curious look from both Luz and Eda.

"What?"

"Um, uh, I said do what you said you'd do!" King repeated, albeit in a panicked tone. "You know, that thing...that you said you would do...about this whole situation."

"...That's actually not a bad idea," Eda claimed.

"It isn't?" Luz and King asked in unison.

"Yeah, King has a point here. You said that you would think about it, so think about it. Do you actually like this girl or not?"

"I. Don't. Know!" Luz shouted, "Seriously, why do people keep asking me that?"

"Probably because it's hard to differentiate your romantic and platonic feelings from how touchy-feely you are and how often you throw out the l-word to basically everybody."

"Yeah, but the thing is, I've had crushes before. I know what those feel like. But now it seems...different. Why does it seem different?"

"Couldn't tell ya," Eda shrugged, "But the fact that you know it's different does mean that it's something a little more platonic, right?"

"I guess?"

"Alright, good. Now focus on that. Why does it feel different?"

"...I guess maybe because I never had a friend like Amity before? I mean, I never really had any friends before coming to the Isles, especially one that had a crush on me, but I also never had a friend that is so..."

"So..." Eda urged.

"So...cool, for one. I mean, Amity's smart, powerful with her magic, and confident in a way. She's the kind of girl I wish I could be, and she pulls it off daily. And yet, she's also this huge nerd, even though she doesn't want people to know that. For the first time, I finally have someone to talk about Azura stuff with, and it's amazing how often we're on the same page about things like headcanons, favorite chapters, and even a shared love of fanart.

"Plus, she's really sweet. Which I wouldn't have expected from our first meeting, but it's true. Amity enjoys reading to kids, she wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt when dealing with the slitherbeast, and she's done a good job defending Willow from Boscha after that whole memory fiasco.

"And what do you think about her looks?" Eda furthered the conversation, "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Well, of course, she's pretty. That's just a fact."

"And are there any other characteristics that you like about her?"

"I mean, I guess she does have an adorable laugh. It's bubbly, it's genuine, it makes me feel all warm inside and--"

It was at this point that Luz noticed the knowing grin on Eda's face.

"...And these aren't things that a person thinks about with their friend, are they?"

"Gonna go ahead and say that's a no, kid," Eda said as she patted Luz on the back.

"But why doesn't it feel like a crush."

"Don't know. But I do know that is something you're gonna have to figure out for yourself."

"How?"

King noticed someone else was waving at him through the crystal ball, only this time it was Willow who took his attention as she raised her own piece of paper.

"You could ask her out," King read.

"Ok, seriously, where are these good ideas coming from all of a sudden," Eda couldn't help but ask.

"Hey! I have good ideas!" King defended out of anger, "Like that idea about the Snack Shirt: A shirt that can have dozens of zippers and pockets big enough to fit snacks in. That way, you always have something to eat when you're hungry. We can make millions off of that idea with the right investor."

"King, no one is dumb enough to invest in that product."

"Hang on, let's back up for a second," Luz spoke up, "You really think I should ask Amity out?"

"Yeah, you clearly like her in some capacity. Why not go for it?"

"Because shouldn't you date someone you know you should be with?"

"Where the heck did you get that idea?"

"You know, from...reliable sources..."

"...Are those reliable sources fanfiction?"

"Maybe."

Eda shook her head and sighed.

"Alright, Luz, here's the thing about dating in the real world: It's more or less like a, uh...trial period, but with people. You test it out, see if it's something you're interested in, and only commit when you realize that what you're trying out is worth all the time and money you're putting at stake."

"...That is a very bleak look at romance."

"It's also realistic. Besides, going on one date might be a perfect way for you to sort out your feelings for this girl. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well--"

"And if you suggest that she might say no, let me reiterate the fact that Amity is so crazy about you that her saying no would be a downright impossibility."

"...I guess I could ask her out."

"That's the spirit!" Eda slapped Luz on the back once again out of support, "King, hand over that crystal ball."

King looked down at the rest of Cupid's Army, only for them each to give him a thumbs up for reassurance.

"You got it," he said, ending the call and walking over to a nervous Luz. "Even got the face time function ready for you and everything."

"Wait, we're doing this now?" Luz asked once the crystal ball was given to her.

"Of course," Eda insisted, "You were the one who didn't want to leave her worrying, so might as well rip the bandaid off right now."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Luz scrolled through her contacts, "I, uh, I guess that makes sense."

**Back At Blight Manor**

As Amity sat at her desk, she had a difficult time doing her homework. All she could think about was Luz. Or, at least, more so than usual.

'What if Em's wrong,' she thought, 'What if Luz doesn't want to be friends anymore, and I screwed up the first real friendship I've had in years. All because of some stupid crush that would absolutely go away with time.'

_ Ring-ring! Ring-ring! _

Amity reached over to answer her crystal ball, sitting to the left of her. Not even bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?"

_ Beep! _

Blinking out of confusion, Amity now looked over at her crystal ball to see that the call ended almost as soon as it started.

'Um...what?'

**And Back to the Owl House**

Luz stood as still as a statue, her finger placed right where the end call button was. As for King and Eda, they stood flabbergasted over what they just witnessed.

"...WHAT WAS THAT?!" King shouted.

"I panicked!"

"Clearly! Why did you panic, though?"

"Because I never asked anybody out before," Luz defended herself, "I don't know what you're supposed to do or what to say--"

"What you do is buck up and say, 'Amity, will you go out with me?'" Eda supplied, "That's seven words. YOU CAN'T SAY SEVEN WORDS?!"

"Oh, I can say seven words. It's just that those specific seven words TERRIFY ME BEYOND MENTAL CAPACITY!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING?!"

"SHUT UP, LILITH!" Luz, Eda, and King shouted in unison.

"Alright," Eda said in a much calmer tone, "Let's try this again, only acting with a little more intelligence and backbone."

"Are you kidding?" King exclaimed, "She can't do this again! She tripped right out the gate! Clearly, Luz is incapable of doing this."

"King's right," Luz nodded, "I can't just jump right into this. I need time, practice, and--"

_ Ring-ring! Ring-ring! _

"OH GOD, SHE'S CALLING AGAIN!" Luz fumbled with the crystal ball, "What do I do?  _ What do I do?!" _

"Get rid of it!" King suggested.

"Now,  _ that _ is a good idea!"

And just as Luz winded up her pitch to toss the crystal ball out the window, Eda grabbed it out of the human's hand and pressed the answer call button. To then be met with a quickly stunned and very confused looking Amity.

"Hey," Eda grinned, "Guess you weren't expecting me, were you?"

"...I...really wasn't. Is Luz there?"

"Yup! In fact, she has something she wants to say to you."

Eda put the crystal ball back into Luz's hand and gave her a look that roughly translated to, 'Don't chicken out.'

Swallowing her nerves, Luz nervously smiled as she looked at the green-haired witch in front of her.

"Hey, Amity!"

"Hi," Amity waved awkwardly.

"So, uh, um...how are you?"

"Good?"

"Great! That-that's great to hear!"

The awkward silence that followed was so thick that a person could cut a knife through it.

"...So," Amity brushed some hair behind her ear, "Did you...think about it?"

"Uh, yeah-Yeah! I did."

"And..."

Luz looked at Eda for support, who then mouthed the words, 'Will you go out with me?' Taking a deep breath, Luz starred right back at Amity, full of determination.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

Maybe a little too much determination as she said that a little too quickly.

"...What?" Amity asked with a confused tilt in her head. And when Luz looked at Eda again, the older witch mouthed the word, 'slow.'

"Um...would you go out with me?" Luz asked slowly. And Amity remained still and wide-eyed for so long in response that, for a short second, Luz thought that the screen froze.

"...Did...did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah."

"Like, on a date?"

"Yeah."

Slowly but surely, a giant and ecstatic smile grew on Amity's face.

"Yes," she squeaked, "I would like that. I would really, really like that!"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm!"

A bright and fuzzy feeling grew deep inside Luz's chest, spreading throughout her body as she smiled back just as brightly as Amity.

"Cool!" Luz said, "When, uh, when are you free?"

"Oh, right! Hang on a second," Amity got up to leave her crystal ball to go get something. She would then return with a day planner in hand, flipping through it as she sat back down.

"I should be free this Wednesday," she looked back at Luz, "Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, that should be fine with me. I guess I'll see you then. Or, I mean, I'll still see you tomorrow at school. But I'll still be dating you on Wednesday...after school...obviously."

"Obviously. And I can't wait. I seriously can't wait!"

"Me neither."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

And with that, Luz pressed the end call button, holding the crystal ball close to her heart after doing so.

A girl likes her.

And Luz was going to go on a date with said girl.

She wasn't this happy and excited since learning that first light spell in what felt like years ago by now.

"Let the record show how that was disgustingly adorable," Eda said, patting Luz on the shoulder.

"Noted."

**At Blight Manor, Once Again**

"What about Lawarance's Lair?" Emira suggested while pacing. For a while now, since Willow mentioned it, she and Edric have been thinking of places where Luz and Amity should spend their first date.

"You want our baby sister's first date to be at a fast-food restaurant?" Edric asked while writing in a notebook, "And here I thought you actually loved her."

"Well, what do you think a perfect place should be?"

"Easy: The Jono Hulo. It has romantic lighting, the food's legit, and the owners love us and won't rat out to mom and dad who Amity is dating."

"It's also insanely expensive, and I doubt Luz can afford it."

"She doesn't have to afford it. We're rich. Amity can pay for it."

"Ok. But let's assume that a guy asked you out," Emira countered, "How would you react if he said that you pay for the date?"

"...Now that you mention it, that does sound like a scumbag move."

"Exactly," Emira ran a hand through her hair, "Alright, read back what we have so far."

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, read back the list of date ideas that we've been coming up with."

"..."

"...That is what you've been doing this whole time, right?"

"..."

"..." Emira sprinted over to Edric and promptly wrestled the notebook out of his hands. Once she got a hold of it, she looked at what her brother had been writing, only to glare at him to figure out he was actually drawing something.

"Are you seriously telling me that while we've been talking about date ideas, you were actually sketching THE SNACK SHIRT?!" Emira shouted as she lifted up the sketch of the product King came up with.

"Hey, you can look at me that way all you want, but that is an investment, and you know it," But Edric's defense didn't stop his sister from hurling the notebook at his face.

"And you accuse me of not caring enough."

"You do realize that a list of date ideas only applies if Luz actually asks Amity out, right?" Edric pointed out, "For all we know, Luz might not do it."

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Amity cheered from her room, startling her siblings the second time that day.

"..."

"..."

"...How about the Gilded Goose?" Edric suggested.

"That should work," Emira nodded as the first mission for Cupid's Army was close to success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @questlampee for coming up with the name Juno Hulo, and @neurovascular-entrapta for coming up with the name The Gilded Goose. I appreciate you both, and you should absolutely check out their Tumblrs if you can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in other crap I make/am currently making, then click here: https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/


End file.
